


Your Name

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack(ish), F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The sound of sobs made Flynn turn and ask a lot of questions.





	Your Name

The sound of sobs was what made him turn.

“What happened?” Garcia heard his daughter ask and it didn’t escape his notice that her voice did not sound like the one of someone who had been crying.

The man made his way from the kitchen to the sofa and watched as his young girl paused the animation and turned to her mother, who - he learned once he approached - was the one in tears.

“Mom?” the child questioned.

“Lucy?” he asked frowning, then gave the TV a look and saw an anime style girl frozen, apparently running. He glanced back to his wife, “Lucy, what happened?”

“Mom?” the girl tried again and moved over to hug her mother, who just held the child back and covered her face with her hand for a moment.

“Was it the movie?” there was a hint of amusement in Garcia’s tone that made the historian finally speak.

“You weren’t watching this movie!” she protest, “It hurts! It’s so sad and everything hurts!”

“What happened to Taki?” their child questioned.

“He is in the future, Mitsuha is in the past,” Lucy told the girl, “Why can’t they just be happy? Why can’t they be together? Shouldn’t it change history? Did she survive?”

“Time travel, Lucy? Seriously?” 

“You don’t judge me until you watch this movie, Garcia Flynn!” she was quick to say.

“Watch it with us, daddy!” the child tried.

“I have to make you two dinner, sweetheart” he reminded her.

“No, dinner can wait, we’ll start this movie over and you’ll watch it with us,” Lucy said, determined, “What do you think, Darcy?”

“Yay!” was all the girl said.

“Then it’s settled,” the historian said.

“May I at least make us popcorn?” tried the man.

“You’ll need tissues for this one, not popcorn”

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad”

Lucy faced him, got the movie back to the beginning and in a serious tone said, “We’ll see how long this lasts”

“I’m going to be fine”

Mitsuha, the main female character was reading the hiragana in her palm for the second time that night when sniffs where heard. Lucy, who had picked up the box of tissues, wiped her tears away and cleaned her daughter’s face. She heard Flynn clearing his throat a few times and offered him the tissue box.

“I’m fine, thanks,” he said too quickly.

“Are you sure?”

He cleared his throat a couple of times more as the movie continued and there something might have fallen into his eye. And as the credits appeared, Lucy - who had a pained smile on her lips and was cleaning her cheeks once again heard him mutter something about never watching this movie again, a smile creeping into the historian’s lips.

“Don’t get our food salty with your tears, babe,” Lucy told him.

He chuckled, “I’m fine”

“Yeah, sure” 

“What happened here?” Jiya asked as she walked into the common room and saw the tissues over the center table.

“We watched a movie and mommy and daddy cried” the helpful Darcy Flynn replied.

“What movie?” the techie asked.

“Kimawa”

“Kimi No Na Wa, sweetie” corrected Lucy.

“Shit, that movie hurts like hell,” the engineer said.

“Tell me about it”

“Wait, Flynn cried?”

“No, I didn’t”

“Yes, he did”

“Which part?”

“The hand thing part,” the historian told.

“Oh… What about you, Lucy?”

“Oh, I think I’m dehydrated”

“#Relatable. Who chose the movie?”

“Darcy”

“Guess, we’re not letting her do this again”

“Why?” the child questioned.

“Not before I read the synopsis” Lucy observed, “It is a good movie, though, it was a good choice”

“Oh, it is” Jiya agreed, “Wanna watch another one with us, Flynn?”

“I think I’ve had enough movies for today,” he said.

Jiya and Lucy smirked to each other.

“What happened here?” Rufus questioned as he and Wyatt walked in.

“Pain” Lucy answered.

The younger man frowned.

“They just watched Kimi No Na Wa,” Jiya said.

“Shit, you must be dehydrated”

“Kimi what?” the soldier asked.

“A Japanese animation”

“You cried over a child’s movie?” Logan looked skeptical.

“I’d advise you to shut up” Flynn commented.

“What…?” Wyatt frowned.

“Trust me, it tears your heart out, then shoves it back into your chest,” Carlin said.

The soldier snorted, “Can’t be that bad”

Lucy got up and made Wyatt sit down, handed him the remote and placed the box of tissues on his lap, “Good luck, you’ll need it” she turned to Darcy, “Come on, let’s help dad with dinner.

Wyatt was alone in the common room by the time the movie was ending, still, he was very discreet when raising his hand to his face. Always checking to see if there were any witnesses before he wiped his “man sweat” from his cheeks.


End file.
